


Wonderful Day

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rose and Kanaya are adults in this, after A LOT of years though, i guess this can be post sburb, nice description of Kanaya's laugh, rosemary, tickle fight, unintentional skimpy pyjamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose found a cool looking pyjama to wear but a surprise is on its way to her AND Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had bought a cool Batman pyjama but it was so uncomfortably revealing lmao. Had to write about it and felt RoseMary like.

 

"Rose, that is the most revealing thing I've ever seen you wear in my whole entire life." Kanaya lowered the small black scarf she was knitting for ~~her son~~ Katkat.

 

"I didn't know this pyjama would so exposing, I look like a Victoria's secrete model!" Rose spun around in her outfit, the small shorts at the verge of showing her underwear, and the sleevless cut of her tank top so low you could see the side of her smooth skin around her stomach.

 

"Maybe even better." Kanaya held back the sly smirk as the speed of her knitting picked up.

 

"Oh really?" A mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow showed that Rose was plotting  something.

 

Rose sprawled out beside Kanaya on the couch, her hip slightly jutting out more than usual, her chest pressed together between her arms, fluttering her eyelashes as if one of the feminine characters in a Loony Toons show.

 

Before Kanaya could even put down her knitting equipment and admire her smokin' girlfriend, Rose broke out into crossing her eyes and puffing out her cheeks.

 

"Do I look like a model now?"

 

Kanaya felt her eyes water at how silly Rose looked.

 

"Tell me I'm pretty Kanaya." Rose sucked in her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows like the many male models on the front magazines.

 

"Y-you're..." Kanaya couldn't grasp at why she wanted to laugh so hard but she just _couldn't_ resist.

 

The brightest, most joyful cackle left Kanaya. It was as sharp and clear as a whistle, resembled the evil anime girl laugh but instead making your heart swell with warmth, as Rose launched to her sides, fingers wiggling.

 

"Stop! You know my grub scars are ticklish!" Kanaya yelled out, trying to grab at Rose's agile digits.

 

Something light and warm welled up inside Rose's chest, like a rising sun, bringing a genuine wide smile to her lips. Just knowing that this was the life she chose and the amazing partner she'll never leave.


End file.
